Evil Dream Kirby
Evil Dream Kirby is a minor antagonist in Milky Star Nightmares. He is a random clone of Kirby that was created by Dubior when wishing for an evil clone to destroy all of Milky Star Town. Evil Dream Kirby is a menacing and evil strange clone that easily learns his powers quickly and his goal is only to destroy Milky Star Town. Physical Appearance Evil Dream Kirby looks similar to Kirby but he has larger eyes and a wider body. History Milky Star Nightmares Season 1 Dreams Come True When Dubior sits on the uncomfortable seat of his Dream Machine, he wishes for an evil being like Kirby to destroy all of Milky Star Town. The machine ends up creating a weirder Kirby who immediately asks where Milky Star Town is. Dubior orders him to attack all of the town and that it is right outside the building that he is in. Evil Dream Kirby flies off the building. After Dubior is crushed by King Dedede. Kirby and Dedede rush to the town to see some destruction of it. It turns out that Evil Dream Kirby caused all of it. Evil Dream Kirby confronts Kirby and King Dedede and charges at them. He manages to easily take down King Dedede with his strength. Phil throws a piece of paper at him which he turns around to see who did it. He then hits Phil which angers Jonathan. Jonathan prepares his Super Laser Beam at Evil Dream Kirby until he dodges the beam and punches Jonathan. Kirby goes for a final attack but is still beaten by Evil Dream Kirby. He taunts Kirby for a while until he is hit by a sword that is thrown by Meta Knight. Kirby inhales the sword and turns into "Sword Kirby". Kirby then manages to easily defeat Evil Dream Kirby with the sword ability. Evil Dream Kirby is in disbelief on how he is defeated and soon vanishes away vowing that he will return. Personality Due to Evil Dream Kirby being created from evil dreams and wishes, he is of course an evil being. He is the complete opposite of Kirby and will try to complete his goal that he was assigned to do. He is determined to be the greatest villain of Planet Popstar. Powers and Abilities Evil Dream Kirby has somehow learned some of his powers and moves that he uses against Kirby and the others. Most of these moves manage to be very powerful against everyone in the town. * '''Tough Strength: '''Evil Dream Kirby can easily lift any heavy object and throw it with ease. Therefore, Evil Dream Kirby manages to easily lift even a boulder if he wanted to. * '''Quick Punch: '''Similar to Kirby, Evil Dream Kirby can perform a Quick Punch against his enemies. The Quick Punch sometimes work and it sometimes doesn't. * '''Behind Reflex: '''Due to Jonathan shooting his Super Laser Beam from behind, Evil Dream Kirby can detect anything behind him and easily dodge it. Trivia * Evil Dream Kirby was supposed to live in Dreams Come True but Pokle thought that he would be a generic villain so he killed him off instead. Category:Characters Category:Deceased